Technical Field
This disclosure relates to wireless communications and more specifically to the design and implementation of a wireless radio frequency receiver system that dynamically matches the impedance of an antenna in real-time.
Description of the Related Art
The environment in which a wireless or radio frequency system is located often affects the operation of antennas associated with this system. For example, the power delivered by an antenna changes with proximity to objects. These objects may include, for example, without limitation, a human object, a metal object, a car, an aircraft, a building, other such objects, or a combination of objects. In maximizing the utility of a radio frequency system, it is important to compensate for environmental factors that are relative to the antenna and may cause suboptimal or poor operation. In mobile communication systems, poor operation may translate into undesired effects. These undesirable effects may include, for example, dropped calls, choppy audio, and other similar effects. These types of effects may indicate that the antenna of a system is not properly tuned within the current environment.
Receiver systems may increase the power efficiency or the power delivered by an antenna by determining in advance the possible environments or scenarios in which a radio frequency antenna may be used. Based on the types of environmental scenarios in which the radio frequency antenna may be used, the elements of the matching network system may be set to specific values that adequately compensate for the various changes in the environment that may affect the polarization, impedance, or resonant frequency of the radio frequency antenna.